kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Kosinski
Brooke Morgan Kosinski (born on February 26, 2004) is a dancer at Dance Mechanics. She lives in Pennsylvania with her parents and her brother, Noah. She has been dancing since the age of 2 and became best friends with Mackenzie Ziegler almost immediately after she began dancing with her. Brooke and her mother, Hollie, were offered a spot on the Abby Lee Dance Company's junior elite competition team that would be featured of Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms every week, but Hollie turned down the offer due to privacy issues and concerns. Brooke's first television debut was a cameo appearance on an episode of season 1 of Dance Moms, and she has been seen on the show during short clips ever since. She was a background dancer along with several other members of the Abby Lee Dance Company in Mack Z's music video for "It's a Girl Party," which, upon its release date, reached the top of the pop charts in a matter of hours. Both the song and its respective video rose up the charts above Beyoncé, Pharell, John Legend, and other influential artists. On July 24, 2016, rumors sparked that Brooke had transferred dance studios after she posted a photo to Instagram showing herself and choreographer Alexa Moffett dancing in a studio strongly resembling that of Dance Mechanics. It was confirmed a few months later that Brooke had indeed switched studios after she competed at NUVO Dance Convention under Dance Mechanics. Dances Solos Broadway Banana - musical theater * 2nd overall age 7-8 solo - Dance Masters of Pennsylvania If I Can't Take It with Me - musical theater * 1st overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall nexstar petite solo - Nexstar Talent Competition in Akron, Ohio I'm Available - musical theater * 1st overall junior solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall junior solo - Hollywood Vibe Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 2nd overall small wonder solo - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 3rd overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Beautiful Like Me - musical theater * 1st overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior world solo - World Class Talent Experience in Rockville, Maryland * 3rd overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Special Edition Competitiom in Wheeling, West Virginia * 4th overall mini solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania N/A - tap New York New York - musical theater * 1st overall junior solo - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior solo w/ titanium award - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Foxwoods, Connecticut *3rd overall mini solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *4th overall intermediate solo, 1st intermediate jazz solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania That's Life - musical theater * 4th or 6th overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 9th overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Forever Young - lyrical * 3rd intermediate lyrical solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th or 6th overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 8th overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 8th overall junior solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Lullaby - lyrical - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 7th overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Duets Abba Dabba Honeymoon - acrobatic (with Mackenzie Ziegler) * 1st overall nexstar petite duet/trio - Nexstar Talent Competition in Akron, Ohio Together Wherever We Go - acrobatic (with Mackenzie Ziegler) Big Finish - specialty (with Mackenzie Ziegler) For The Better - lyrical (with Auriel Welty) Bombshell - specialty (with Mackenzie Ziegler) Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company 10 Little Indians - n/a (with Selah Curran, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Pinktastic - jazz (with Mackenzie Ziegler and others) I Kissed a Boy - jazz (with Alex Biery, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) That's Amoré - ballet (with Alex Biery, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Germs - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Can Can - jazz (with Mackenzie Ziegler and others) What's New at the Zoo - musical theater (with Alex Biery, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Bad Apples - musical theater (with Nia Frazier, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Where Have All the Children Gone - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Sound of Music - ballet (with Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Pink's Hot Dogs - tap (with Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Keara Sweeney, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Cotton-Eyed Joe - specialty (with Alex Biery, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Break In - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Selah Curran, and others) Blue Suede Shoes - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Alison Taylor, Eve Vinkler, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) GNO - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) A Little Party - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Toy Box - specialty (with Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Borrowed Angels - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Sarah Hunt, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) Blame It on the Boogie - tap (with Selah Curran, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler, and others) Prayer - lyrical (with Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, and Maddie Ziegler) Birds of a Feather - acrobatic (with Nia Frazier, Sammie Lenzi, Katherine Narasimhan, Ian Schmoke, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) America Gone - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Keara Sweeney, Auriel Welty, Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie Ziegler, and others) Bossa Nova Baby - tap (with Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Dollhouse - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Ryan Nogy, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 3rd overall junior group - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Everybody Goes - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Madison Porter, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 2nd overall teen extended line - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Get Here - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 I Am Light - lyrical (with Sarah Hunt, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Make Way - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Dyson Ramey, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 Watercolors - lyrical acrobatic (with Sarah Hunt, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Haley Vrolijk, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Spare Change - contemporary (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2016 Titles *Hollywood Vibe Regional Junior Dancer of the Year 2013 (I'm Available) *Hollywood Vibe National Junior Dancer of the Year 2013 (I'm Available) *Regional NUVO Mini Female Breakout Artist 2013 *National Small Wonder Miss Sheer Talent 2013 (I'm Available) *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2016 Fun Facts * Brooke's nickname is "Brookie Cookie" or just plain "Cookie" * Brooke's mom, Hollie, is known for staying out of drama at the studio * Her best friend is Mackenzie Ziegler * Brooke and Auriel Welty have a close relationship; Auriel was like a big sister to Brooke * Brooke posted a picture of herself and Maddie Ziegler on Instagram for Maddie's birthday and said in the post that Maddie is like a big sister to her * The producers of Dance Moms and Abby Lee Miller have asked Brooke and her mom to be on the show many times, but Hollie wanted to protect her daughter from all of the unwanted attention, bad treatment, and drama that came with being on the show Gallery C38CEEBB-3D91-4CEB-8758-617942B190EB.PNG 983765AB-46D2-4ABC-833F-6DFEDA667950.PNG 818D9D37-C724-40D8-AF0A-6199FDDF3E37.JPG F8F267A1-9CD9-409F-9DE5-4456D597400A.PNG 795E4130-C4EB-481D-A007-B06CD2BD8372.PNG 9488081E-6091-40B0-B4CE-B37077AF29EF.JPG E7433A8A-4F16-409D-A606-B084C713FC46.PNG 11FB9821-85DD-4BE3-BA2A-D2CB16A46884.PNG BFDA4569-36E0-497A-B789-BC542AF56676.PNG 6665C293-F095-4294-8B67-32442BB7E0C8.PNG 035A0FBB-EB83-40F1-A2EB-DB2B6209E026.PNG 837C77A1-5160-4865-BEA4-B4C4B333F2FB.PNG 47684C06-AE75-4611-B9DF-D3A7F849205A.PNG 42AB85F3-165E-4E99-B25B-5566BF429364.PNG DAE192EF-97D1-4D52-91C6-DB07A5DF01AC.PNG A7B8FA78-70F7-4439-932A-7A65FA8096F9.PNG C4D87426-6352-47AA-8F6C-D49762EA921A.PNG BC1BE856-EBBF-4723-8D1C-9C23669A913A.PNG A6976834-DFF1-4E1B-837E-03342F224FD3.PNG 1ACD3BD5-7A41-47A8-8A34-9755DD2A4382.PNG 73F8AA92-D951-4E69-A0DC-4F209EAE2815.PNG CF2CC00C-FFB3-495F-A46E-CAB8BA0903B3.PNG 12797740 1031768240212536 607224519 n.jpg 12749840 1036963716324823 111092740 n.jpg 12748317 1700804230187844 24997494 n.jpg 12749877 1982013012023075 1755116990 n.jpg B7GGgNoCEAAS3s-.jpg External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram *ask.fm Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers